


Sage Won't Help You Now

by MavinVenom



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Demon!Ryan, I rise from the dead, I wrote it instead of doing homework, M/M, Psychoteeth, Victim!Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavinVenom/pseuds/MavinVenom
Summary: Creepy things are beginning to happen to Ray.





	Sage Won't Help You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It is me! I’m alive! Here’s my first story in about a century. My writing has gotten better, thanks, college.

Ray woke up to something crashing. 

“What?” Ray muttered as he at up and rubbed his eyes. Ray put on his glasses, grabbed the clock sitting on his nightstand, and went out to the kitchen. 

“God I hope I die,” Ray laughed as he flicked on the kitchen light. 

As he walked around the counter island, another crash came from his living room. 

“God, that better not be my Xbox,” Ray seethed. 

“It’s not,” a voice said behind from behind him. 

“What the fuck!” Ray yelled as he spun around. “I have a gun!” 

“I know you don’t,” the voice said and knocked a chair over. 

“Why are you knocking shit over? It’s not yours,” Ray crossed his arms. 

“It’s not, but you are,” the voice said as Ray felt something grab his arm. 

“Man, I don’t want no ghost dick,” Ray laughed and rubbed his neck. Ray’s bedroom door slammed shut. “Fine, fine, I’ll suck your ghost dick,” he chuckled. 

Ray’s bedroom door slowly opened as the kitchen light turned off. 

“Goodnight, ghosty,” Ray sighed as he went back to bed. 

————--  
“Good morning,” the voice said with a weight on Ray’s chest. 

“Really?” Ray sighed as he struggled to get up. “Why won’t you leave me alone?” 

“I told you, you’re mine,” the voice responded, the weight leaving Ray’s chest. 

“Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time,” Ray muttered. 

“Then stop asking,” the voice said as a door slammed shut. 

“Woah,” Ray laughed. “No need to get violent there, ghosty.” 

—————

When Ray got home that evening, all of his belongings were on the floor. 

“Hey ghosty!” Ray yelled. “This isn’t fucking funny!” 

“I think it is,” the voice said as footsteps came toward Ray. 

“Show yourself, fucking coward,” Ray muttered. 

“You should know to not taunt a ghost, much less one like me,” the voice said as scratches appeared on Ray’s back. 

“You mean a coward ghost?” Ray smirked. 

“I mean a fucking demon,” the voice said as it appeared in front of Ray. 

—————

“Hello, Ray,” the voice said. 

“You’re real,” Ray muttered as the figure smiled at him. 

“I’m real,” it smirked and smoothed Ray’s hair. 

“Am I dead?” Ray asked and looked around. 

“Nope, you’re alive. You’re just in my world now. Or should I say, I’m your world now,” it laughed. 

“What?” Ray laughed. “What do I even call you? Are you Satan?” 

“Call me Ryan,” he laughed. 

“Ryan,” Ray chuckled. “That’s cute. But you never answered my question.” 

“No, I’m not Satan,” Ryan smiled. “Just one of his friends.” 

“Are you god?” Ray laughed and sat up. 

“You’ll wish I was,” Ryan smirked, causing the lights to flicker. 

“Are you gonna kill me?” Ray asked as he got dressed. 

“Nope,” Ryan laughed and came up behind Ray, wrapping his arms around his waist. “You’re my human here on earth. Kinda like a slave, but I care about you.” 

Ray blushed and ducked out of Ryan’s arms. Ryan grabbed Ray’s arm and pulled him back. 

“So I can’t leave?” Ray asked and craned his neck to look back at Ryan. 

“Not really,” Ryan laughed. “There are a couple ways to leave, but I won’t tell you.” 

“Thanks, I appreciate it, ghosty,” Ray sighed. 

“Go do whatever you need to do,” Ryan said as he let go of Ray. “I have stuff to do.” 

“Spooky shit?” Ray laughed.

“Yeah, sure,” Ryan grinned. 

—————

“Ray!” Ryan crooned as Ray walked in his front door. 

“Ghosty? You’re still here?” Ray laughed and walked into his bedroom.

“Help me?” Ryan smiled and nodded towards his pants. 

“Ghost dick?” Ray grinned and sat down next to Ryan, kicking his shoes off. 

“I guess,” Ryan shrugged. “Touch me, your hand doesn’t go through.” 

Ray touched Ryan’s arm and smiled at him. “Yeah, you’re real alright.” 

“So touch my dick,” Ryan grinned and grabbed Ray’s hand. 

“It’s inviting,” Ray laughed. “But I just met you, and I don’t put out on the first date.” 

“Such a shame,” Ryan tsked,” you’re so pretty.” 

Ray laughed and looked away. “Sorry to disappoint.” 

“Don’t do it again,” Ryan said as he stood up, causing the doors to slam. 

“I won’t,” Ray squeaked as he shrunk away from Ryan.  
Ryan looked back at Ray, winked, then vanished. 

—————

Ray woke up in the middle of the night with a gasp, pulling the sheets around him. “Ryan?” 

“Why’d you wake me?” Ryan grumbled as he appeared at the door of Ray’s bed. 

“Did you make me have that dream?” Ray asked, recalling the dream of his family being killed. 

“Maybe,” Ryan laughed. “Why? Did it scare you?” He leaned forward on the bed and cupped Ray’s chin. Ray flinched away, but was caught by Ryan. “Answer me.”

“Yeah,” Ray whispered. “Why’d you do that?” 

“To show you what I’m capable of, honey,” Ryan crooned. “That’s why you should listen to me.” 

“Just leave me alone,” Ray said as he pushed Ryan away. 

“No,” Ryan growled and grabbed Ray’s arm. “Do you know what my kind do to yours?” Ray shuddered and shook his head. 

“Let’s just say I’m a lot nicer to you than my colleagues are to their humans,” Ryan stood up. “You better be thankful you aren’t like them.” 

Ryan walked out of Ray’s room, slamming the door on his way out. Ray grabbed his phone and opened up Google. 

“I can’t believe this,” Ray muttered as he googled _‘how do i get rid of a demon’._

—————

Ray didn’t sleep the rest of the night. He made himself coffee since he was out of Red Bulls. He grabbed his skateboard and headed downtown. 

—————

The bell chimed as Ray walked in the door. The girl at the counter smiled. 

“Hey, can I help you?” She asked and set down the crystals she was holding. 

“Uh, yeah,” Ray replied and shifted his weight from foot to foot. “Do you have sage? Like for burning?” 

“Well yeah,” she chuckled and gestured for him to follow. “Interested in being witchy?” 

“I wish,” Ray smiled. “Ghost problems. Do you have any experience?” 

“That sucks,” she frowned as she showed Ray the sage. “This sage’ll do. How serious is it?”

“Kinda serious,” Ray chuckled. “Like he made himself known. Scratched me, threatened me.” 

“Oh,” she replied quietly. “This might not help much then. Are you baptized? Can you stay somewhere else?” 

“Yeah, I'm baptized,” Ray replied and picked up the sage. “So am I screwed?” 

“You might be,” she chuckled. “How long has this been going on?” 

“Couple days,” Ray shrugged. 

“Follow me,” the clerk said as she went up to the counter. “This card has my name and number, I’ll write the name of a local priest on the back, he might be able to help you.” 

“Thanks,” Ray said and paid for the sage. 

“Good luck, Ray,” she said as he walked out. 

“I never told her my name,” Ray muttered as he boarded home. 

—————

“What the fuck!” Ryan roared as Ray walked in the door. 

“What?” Ray asked and gripped the sage in his hand. 

“Why is that here?” Ryan lunged towards Ray, stopping before he reached the sage. “Get that out of here. You can’t have that.” 

“Yes I can,” Ray replied and fumbled for his lighter. 

“You’re a coward, you won’t get rid of me. I’m the best thing to ever happen to you,” Ryan growled and began to circle Ray. 

“You’re the coward,” Ray replied. 

“Shut up!” Ryan yelled and knocked Ray against the wall. 

—————

When Ray awoke, he was tied to one of his kitchen chairs. 

“Ryan!” Ray yelled. “Let me go you coward!” 

“No,” Ryan grinned and moved behind Ray. “Look who I brought home.” 

Ryan pulled Ray’s hair back until he was looking at the scene in front of him. Ray’s family was laying in his living room, dead. There were bugs and animals feasting on them, sleeping in them. 

“What’d you do!” Ray cried and struggled against his restraints. 

“Oh, nothing,” Ryan chuckled as he approached Ray’s family. “Just so you know what I’m capable of.” 

“I know, okay?” Ray yelled. “Why’d you do that?” 

Ryan shrugged and nudged Ray’s mom with his foot. “And just so you know,” Ryan said as he approached Ray. “This is an illusion.” Ryan looked back to where Ray’s family was laying moments before, now gone. 

“Fucking bastard,” Ray muttered and wiped his face on his shoulder. 

“Don’t talk to me like that,” Ryan surged forward and grabbed Ray’s neck. 

“Stop! I’m sorry!” Ray gasped and struggled against Ryan. 

“You better be,” Ryan growled and let go of Ray’s neck with one final squeeze. “You need to accept who you are now, what you are now.” 

“I’ll never be your slave,” Ray replied. 

“Sure, okay,” Ryan snorted. “Keep thinking that, honey.” 

“Let me go, please,” Ray begged. “I’ll do anything you want.” 

“You know what I want,” Ryan grinned as he untied Ray. “Try anything and I won’t hesitate to hurt you.” 

“I know, and I won’t,” Ray replied and rubbed his wrists. 

Ryan led Ray to his bedroom, unbuckling his own pants on the way. “Don’t try shit,” Ryan said as he sat back on the bed. 

“I won’t,” Ray said quietly as he settled between Ryan’s legs. “Sir.” 

“That’s better,” Ryan hummed and flicked the lights off. 

—————

“Ryan?” Ray whispered when he woke up. He got up to look around his apartment, finding it empty. 

_‘Can I stay with you? Weird shit’s going on in my apartment, don’t feel safe here’_ , Ray texted his mother. And, being several time zones over, she didn’t respond immediately. Ray paced around his apartment, packing anything he could think he would need. 

Ray picked the sage up off the floor from where Ryan has knocked him out. Under it was a note. 

_‘You can’t leave’_

He knew it was from Ryan. Ray’s phone began buzzing frantically in his hand, his mom was calling. 

“Ray? Honey? Are you okay?” She asked. 

“Kind of,” Ray laughed and looked around. “It’s a whole thing, I have to tell you in person.” 

Ray turned to head into his living room. When he turned on the light, Ryan was standing in the middle of the room, knife in hand. 

“Oh what the fuck,” Ray muttered. 

“What’s going on?” His mother asked. 

“It’s nothing, just the thing in my apartment,” Ray said and back away from Ryan. Ryan grinned at ran at him. 

“Fucking stop!” Ray yelled and dropped his phone. 

“Ray?” His mother asked. “Do I need to call the cops?” 

“Yeah!” Ray yelled back as he tried to get away from Ryan. 

“You can’t run!” Ryan laughed and threw the knife at Ray. 

“Thanks,” Ryan grinned as he stood above Ray. 

Ray looked over to his phone, seeing the call had ended. He put his hand to his neck, pulling it back covered in blood. “Why?” Ray asked quietly. 

“Too feisty,” Ryan shrugged. “I should’ve listened to everyone else.” 

“Am I dying?” Ray asked as his vision went out of focus. 

“Yeah. I had a nice time with you, Ray,” Ryan replied. “I know you didn’t have a nice time with me, though. I hope we’ll meet again someday.” Ryan kneeled next to Ray and brushed Ray’s hair out of his eyes. 

“It sucks that you left a paper trail of me, I might lose my job,” Ryan said with a smile. 

“It sucks that you fucking stabbed me,” Ray whispered as he closed his eyes. 

“Yeah, I guess it does,” Ryan shrugged and looked at Ray. “Thanks,” Ryan kissed Ray’s forehead before standing up and vanishing. 

 

————

_**LOCAL MAN FOUND MURDERED IN APARTMENT** _

_Early Sunday morning, police were called to an apartment for a wellness check. Upon entering, they found the decomposing body of Ray Narvaez Jr., 24._

__

“He came into my shop about a month ago, seemed really shaken up,” local store owner, Bre James, said. “He told me there was something in his apartment, something that was physically attacking him.” 

__

_Narvaez’s family declined to comment. There will be no public memorial or funeral as Narvaez had little ties to the community._


End file.
